13 Sleepless Nights
by PynkPlayar
Summary: Wet dreams. It happened 13 days before his birthday. Health class started it. Cat calls ended it. Each just happened to remind him of a certain someone. Ryoma then decided he had trikaidekaphobia.


**13 Sleepless Nights  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters belong to Takeshi Konomi**  
Rated:** T for mild(-ish) sexual themes  
**Warning:** Dreams can get a little weird. Also minimal sexual content I guess (?). I dunno, just try it!! XD

**From the Author:** Hello readers! Thank you for clicking!~ Again, I would like to theme a fanfic on my hormonal tennis prince. xD I'm evil… so sue me!

I loved going through RYOSAKU L Squad Productions Forum Thread "Favorite RyoSaku moment," and I hope to be using those moments as inspiration and ideas for the dreams to come. Many thanks to those who participated in the thread. Also, there will be many chapters in this fanfic, but each will be relatively short.

**Summary: **Wet dreams. It happened 13 days before his birthday. Health class started it. Cat calls ended it. Each just happened to remind him of a certain someone. Ryoma then decided he had triskaidekaphobia.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preface to Calamity  
**

**-**

**-**

December 11, 20XX

**-  
**

**-  
**

"Now we'll be learning about nocturnal emission, more commonly known as wet dreams."

A multitude of responses resounded in the dull, cream-colored classroom. Low groans and grumbles sounded from some. A few shuffled hands and feet uncomfortably. Others smirked knowingly and stifled laughter in everyone's agony and awkwardness.

Sharp honey-colored eyes glazed over in the tedium of it all, periodically flickering toward the generic clock that hung above the door. A yawn bloomed on a bored face. Hands rubbed at sleepy eyes, glassy with tears from the previous yawn. It had only been a few minutes, but it felt much longer.

Tick, tick, tick, tick. He could even feel each mechanical movement of the clock's hands mocking him. Tick, tick, tick. As if to make this environment a little more torturous. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…

A monotonous voice attempted to rise above the clamor. And yet, Naru Shikamaru found it most difficult to make the health course sound interesting for his pupils when he, himself, could not engage himself on these drool topics very well.

"As we have discussed before," Naru-sensei droned on, "puberty occurs in males between the ages of 10 and 15, although it varies from person to person."

A dry cough spurred from the pit of his throat. A fist pounded at a bony chest several times before the lecture continued.

"Who can surmise what occurs during puberty?" Other than more splinters of muffled laughter, Naru-sensei received no reaction, so he proceeded.

"During puberty, the body of a male begins to make large quantities of the hormone, testosterone.

Nocturnal means 'at night' and emission means 'discharge.' During wet dreams, semen is excreted during a male's sleep through his penis." More laughter. Seriously, [insert name] didn't see how these immature brats found this so entertaining. They weren't in 1st grade anymore –didn't everyone get over these types of jokes yet?

"Usually wet dreams occur during dreams that have sexual images."

A loud cat-call whistle disrupted the silence, which was followed by an escalation of laughter. Naru Shikamaru scanned the classroom as to identify the perpetrator, and then decided he was too lazy to do anything about it anyways.

"Sometimes guys wake up from these dreams and sometimes not. Thing is, they cannot be controlled. Most guys experience wet dreams sometime during puberty although it can also be experienced in adulthood."

"So remember, this is nothing to be embarrassed—"

_BRiiiNG!!_

"Oh, I guess that's the bell." Naru-sensei pointed out. _Thank god,_ he mentally added.

"Alright, we will be quizzed on this next class. Get out of here."

-

-

-

When the sun had set and day turned to dusk, Ryoma eagerly headed for bed.

Yes, Ryoma was tired even though he fell asleep during English class, skipped lunch to nap on the roof, and even took an afternoon siesta.

Teeth brushed, body bathed clean, and a bottle of warm milk drunken, he proceeded to pad over to his bedroom. It was a place of solitude and pure bliss. His room was everything a room should have for a boy such as himself. It was the spitting image of his character and provided the utmost comfort to him.

So what if health class had disturbed him a bit? He reassured himself that he would not need to worry about such trivial matters.

All that was important was that he felt secure in his soft, cottony pajamas. He felt protected as he slid his way under soft covers. He felt at ease when Karupin crawled atop his belly and curled into a ball.

He then became a bit drowsier and felt heavy eyelids struggle to stay open. He reached over to his nightstand and the light emitted from his lamp soon blended with the darkness of sundown until it was no more.

His breathing soon eased into a steady tempo, his chest rising and falling contently.

Sleep tight into the night and let the sweet dreams begin.

-

-

-

**TBC…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Love my Naruto character reference? Haha –don't look at me! I asked my friend for the name of a dull and bored character from another manga, and that's what she gave me. So go kill Alice the 19th if you don't like Shikumaru being employed as a sex-education teacher. ;)

By the way… I'm _not_ a pervert and I'm _not_ a guru when it comes to wet dreams (oh shucks!! haha, jk). If you wish to become a guru in things pertaining to wet dreams, feel free to ask me the website I used.

Reviews are appreciated. They are motivating and they make me happy (not that you care or anything). Many apologizes for spelling/grammatical errors. Please notify me if you come across any. ^^

Hidden Things: Count the number of "ticks" from the clock and see what number you get. ;)

-

-

-

Started 04-19-2009. Finished & Uploaded 06-06-2009.


End file.
